War and Peace
by JescaShylock
Summary: Something, I just had the inspiration to right. Now it is rewritten. The first Chapter is the "first draft" , obviously. I Don't Own Sky High remember that. Cause I Think i forgot the disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

I don▓t own Sky High It Would be awesome if I did.

This is totally stupid and pointless. But please read and review. Please no nasty comments.

Warren Peace. War and Peace. Ironic isn▓t it, war and peace, polar opposites. I knew Warren since forever , our moms were best friends. We were inseparable, up until i moved when I was 7. Warren was eight. I guess I always kinda loved him, he was always there for me, surprising I know.  
His favourite movie was The Lion King. He made me pinky swear that id never tell anyone. I never did. I thought he was in love with me too. Our moms thought we'd end up together. Actually I thought we would to. So much for that. When i moved back to town I met Will and Layla and the others. They were so in love, there story so much like mine.

But they got together. As me and Warren never. I was always kinda jealous of what they had. I'll never understand how they didn▓t end up getting married.  
Me and Warrens first kiss was perfect. I swear i felt the room spin, fireworks go of the whole sha-bang, but Warren felt different. His perfect kiss was with guess who .. ? Layla. Yup she totally full on kissed him. In front of me , mmhm , we were supposed to be best friends.

O yeah did i forget to say that Will seen to. So much for their perfect relationship. They were perfect. it was supposed to be perfect .  
I'll never understand how they ended up together.

Or how i sat through there wedding and didn▓t object. I cried though for the lives that were ruined. I think I was the only one who noticed the pained expression on Wills face when Warren kissed Layla.

While they were all looking at the Bride and Groom I was looking at the man who lost his love. And while the bride and groom kissed he looked at me who also lost my love.

Will and I ended up getting together that night and I've never been happier. 


	2. Chapter 2

Warren Peace. War and Peace. Ironic isn't it, war and peace. Polar opposites. I've known Warren since forever, our moms were best friends throughout high school. So it was to be expected that we would be friends forever, fall in love, get married have kids the whole thing. Man was I wrong.

Surprisingly he was always there for me. You'd never think that of Warren, he's the most antisocial person I've ever meet. Something else you wouldn't ever guess is that his favourite movie was the Lion King. He made me pinkie swear that Id never tell anyone. I never.

I moved back to _______(A/N : not sure where the movie takes place. Sorry!) after 7 years. When I left I was heartbroken I couldn't stand the idea of staying away from Warren. To me it seemed as if he believe the same. Anyway back to the story. When I moved back I discovered Warren had meet new people. Whom I became friends with also. Ethan, Maj and Zach were pretty awesome. We became friends pretty fast. Then I meet Will and Layla , they were so in love. It made me extremely jealous that they had what I could never.

They got together and it seemed they were truly happy. Truly in love. On their way to marriage, even. Eventually me and Warren kissed. I swear it was amazing. I think I even felt the room spin, fireworks, the whole sha-bang. I guess Warren just didn't feel it. Well as you could guess he did have his perfect kiss but with, guess who, think really hard this one's a puzzler, Layla! Yes you got that right his perfect kiss was with Layla. I don't know how it happened and I'm kinda happy I don't. The thing is it broke Will's heart when we walked in on them. I thought me and Layla were close. I guess not. It took me days to realize what that meant though. Days to realize that I was never going to be with the person I loved.

The real shock came when they had the nerve to invite me and Will to their wedding. Wow, right? Would you have done that, invite the person you broke, shattered, destroyed to your wedding? I didn't think so. But in their minds I guess it was alright. I still can't believe I went and sat through the whole thing without shedding a tear or screaming out. I think I managed because of Will though. He held my hand through the whole thing and told me everything would work out. Even though I didn't cry Will did. It was to much for him. I told him the exact same thing he told me though. That everything would turn out alright in the end.

I almost started the water works when I saw the look on Will's face as Layla and Warren shared their first kiss as man and wife was complete and total pain. While they kissed I was looking at Will who looked at me. Since that night we've been together and I've never been happier.


End file.
